Who Is the Best Disney Princess?
by Guardian Keymaster
Summary: Donald's nephews find a Disney fanfiction website. A discussion question forms an idea.
1. A New Idea

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were not their typical selves lately. They did not cause regular mischief and pranks like they used to. All the golden practical jokes were overworked and done. Plus their favorite target, their uncle Donald, was on vacation.

However, inspiration would knock them in the nose.

"Find anything yet?"

"No, Dewey. All Louie and I found were pointless facts. Who wants to know lawn flamingos outnumber real flamingos in the United States? It's useless!"

Louie started a huge fit of laughter.

"What's your problem?" Dewey grumbled.

"Uncle Donald was banned in Finland for never wearing pants!" Louie chuckled.

All three ducks cackled hysterically.

After calming down, Huey's eyes widened.

"Dewey, look! People write stories about Disney characters on this site!"

"Wak! Lemme see!"

"What are these stories called?" Louie wondered.

"They're called 'fanfiction' supposedly."

"This has gotta be good."

For nearly an hour they read many stories. Unfortunately, they were not their taste.

"This is boring! Hey, what's this?"

Dewey clicked on a link to "Discussion Forums" and skimmed through it.

"Roleplay Disney…Favorite Disney Movie…Who is the Best Disney Princess? I gotta see this!"

Donald's nephews read the posts one after the other.

**DisneyLover1!**: Who in your opinion is the best Disney Princess?

**PrincessFantasy**: It has to be a tie between Ariel and Jasmine.

**TaleAsOldAsTime**: You're wrong! The best is Belle! She is smart and looks into the heart.

**ThroughTheLookingGlass**: Alice is the best. I also like Wendy and Eilonwy.

**Flamesilocks**: They are not even princesses!

**90sKid**: I like Sally, Nala, Esmeralda, Megara, and Jane.

**CenturysBeginning**: What about Kida and Giselle?

**CartoonAddict**: My favorite is Jessica Rabbit.

**OfficialBoss**: You guys are being silly! They aren't official!

Dewey had a light bulb moment.

"I got it! We will have a competition to determine who the best Disney Princess is!"

"What good is that?" Huey groaned.

"It will be fun! Trust me."

"Okay, I'm in." Louie agreed.

The ducklings rushed to the phone to convince the princesses to enter the competition.

**A/N This may seem random, but I couldn't help it. This is intended to be a humor story but I'm not sure if I'm good at it. The usernames are bogus and supposed to be puns.**


	2. Backstage With the Contestants

Within the House of Mouse, everything was ready. The stage was set and twenty girls were waiting to become the Best Disney Princess.

Eilonwy tapped her foot impatiently outside the bathroom. "How long do you need to be in there?"

"I won't be long. You don't know how hard it is being a woman looking the way I do."

"Curious. I don't quite remember what movie you are from." Alice stated.

"I get that a lot," Eilonwy sighed. "My movie is _The Black Cauldron_."

Wendy walked over. "Oh, that movie frightened Michael so."

Sally turned from combing her hair. "It didn't frighten me. I'm used to that stuff. My husband is the king of Halloween."

"Oh, how exciting!" Alice and Wendy squealed in unison.

"Did you notice that you both have the same voice?" Sally pointed out.

Alice and Wendy pondered this before shrugging and saying, "I don't see it."

Alice walked over to Belle and gazed at the open book on her lap. "Belle, I never understood you. Most of the books you read have no pictures in them. How can you read them?"

Belle smirked. "I just use my imagination."

The bathroom door opened and Jessica Rabbit walked out. Snow White gasped loudly.

"What is it, darling?" Aurora asked.

"I've never seen anyone look like that before." Snow White stated.

"I'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way." Jessica responded.

Jane Porter stared at Nala and said, "Just wondering, why are you here? You're an animal."

Nala shrugged. "I was just asked to participate. I'm glad I was though. It's nice to be included."

"Nothing wrong with that. I have a soft spot for animals myself." Jane smiled. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

Kida walked over to Esmeralda and Megara. "I think you both have wonderful chances of winning. At least better than me."

"Thank you, but you seem wonderful too. You will be great." Esmeralda encouraged. "Right, Meg?"

"I don't think so." Meg joked.

Kida scowled at that answer.

"Now, Kida. Meg is only joking." Tiana stated. "We're all friends here.

"That's right," Giselle giggled. "This is just a friendly competition."

Mulan tapped Ariel on the shoulder. "You do realize you are combing your hair with a fork, right?"

Ariel paused and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. I really need to break that habit."

"I am not sure I will do well." Pocahontas sighed. "I have never done anything like this before."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Cinderella patted Pocahontas on the back gently.

Jasmine walked in the room and said, "I found out what the first round is."

Jasmine opened an envelope and revealed the paper. The other girls looked over her shoulder. Some sighed from relief (particularly Wendy and Alice) while others looked nervous (particularly Jessica).

**A/N You can vote for your top 5 of these girls on my profile if you like. Forgive me if I don't write in character. I try but I'm never sure if I do.**


	3. Simple Yet Stunning

Huey, Dewey, and Louie sat at a table on the stage. In the audience were many fans of Disney cheering in excitement. The round was about to begin.

"Okay, Mic, let's get started!"

"Thank you, Dewey!" A talking microphone came down and spoke excitedly.

"Thank you for coming to Who is the Best Disney Princess! We have twenty lovely girls in the running. For this round, we have a theme of…Simple Yet Stunning! You don't have to dress fancy to be beautiful which these girls will prove! Let the fun begin!"

Alice walked through the curtain and politely waved to the audience.

"Alice looks adorable in the outfit she wore to Wonderland. This all too famous blue ensemble with the apron looks proper yet casual. A true classic."

Ariel came onstage and smiled.

"This ocean beauty fits her theme well in this blue dress. The blue bow in the hair makes her look like a real cutie."

Aurora had her turn next.

"This pretty princess looks like a country darling in this gray dress. The shawl is the perfect touch."

Belle arrived walking gracefully.

"Belle looks like an adult brunette Alice in her village outfit. It's no wonder that her name means 'beauty'. She defines it even in simple ways."

Cinderella curtsied while walking on.

"Whether she is shopping, cleaning, or doing the laundry, Cinderella's work outfit does her a lot of justice."

Eilonwy had her turn next.

"This young princess doesn't need a fancy outfit. Eilonwy is recognized as a princess even in this dress of purple shades."

Esmeralda appeared onstage by rising from a trapdoor.

"Esmeralda's fabrics may not be expensive, but combining purples and greens with a pink headband and gold accessories sure make her look gorgeous."

Giselle spun in a circle with a rose in her hand.

"Giselle looks elegant in the pink frilled dress that introduced her to the world. And flowers in her hair give her a more natural feel as well."

Jane swung from the ceiling on a rope and landed on her feet.

"Jane sure looks great in her white shirt and red skirt. Perfect outfit to feel free in. Loose hair is very fitting."

Jasmine slipped through the curtain.

"This desert flower shows that earthy colors can be pulled off. Even poor can look pretty."

Jessica Rabbit strutted into the spotlight.

"Whoa. Jessica certainly looks eye-catching. And very dazzling. Perhaps too dazzling."

Kida floated down gracefully.

"Kida certainly pulls off her civilization's culture in her simple blue skirt and top. Her jewelry and tattoos also look very nice."

Meg walked out across the stage.

"Meg's iconic dress defines what a Greek goddess should wear casually."

Mulan jumped energetically through the curtain.

"This Chinese woman may use this green dress on her farm, but she pulls it off. The loose ponytail is a nice example of being casual."

Nala gracefully walked out on her four legs with her tail swaying.

"A lioness with such a fine fur coat as this is impossible to look at without awe. Nala is living proof animals can be beautiful."

Pocahontas was next in line.

"Pocahontas' deerskin dress along with her famous necklace is probably the most natural look that looks wonderful."

Sally stumbled on her turn.

"A dress stitched together from many bizarre fabrics oddly looks good on Sally."

Snow White hummed and twirled on her entrance.

"Snow White is not impaired of being the fairest of them all even in a scullery maid outfit formed out of rags. As the Magic Mirror said, 'rags cannot hide her gentle grace.'"

Tiana balanced trays on her arms and head for her touch.

"Tiana's dress worn at the Duke's restaurant makes her look dignified and competent."

Wendy flew above the audience.

"Who knew a nightdress would look gorgeous on a girl? This blue nightgown is well-known and well-loved. Now let's turn our attention to the judges."

Louie looked at a list and cleared his throat. "We have decided who are the top three and bottom three. Let's see...the top three girls are…Aurora, Giselle, and Pocahontas. And now our bottom three…Jasmine, Jessica, and Sally."

After the six girls arranged themselves in two separate lines, Huey took his turn to speak.

"Now the winner of this round will receive a special prize! And the prize is…"

A drum roll began. Huey reached under the table and pulled out…

"Two tickets to see Mary Poppins on Broadway!"

Aurora, Giselle, and Pocahontas smiled excitedly.

"Great huh?" Huey continued, "Now the winner of this round is…Aurora!"

Aurora walked over to the front and accepted the tickets. She kissed Huey on the forehead.

"Thank you," she giggled.

Dewey raised his voice for attention. "Unfortunately, we have to say goodbye to one of you girls. Jasmine, you looked pretty, but not as natural as we would've liked. Jessica you looked very fine, but your dress is not casual or simple at all. Sally, you look cute and all, but you didn't have the right feel."

Jasmine stared at the floor with her hands behind her back. Jessica breathed slowly. Sally wrung her hands.

"Now to business," Dewey began. "I'm afraid our farewell has to be said to…Jessica."

Jasmine and Sally sighed in relief. Jessica walked forward.

Mic lowered down and asked, "So, Jessica, do you have anything you'd like to say?"

"It was nice to be asked to compete in the first place. Not everybody thinks of me. So I feel touched even if I am the first elimination."

Roger Rabbit jumped up and down excitedly in the audience. "Jessica! I love you! You will always be the Best Disney Princess to me!"

Jessica walked out to the audience and hugged Roger. "Roger, you're so sweet. Let's go home and have some carrot cake."

Roger chuckled as he walked away hand in hand with his wife.

"Now, that's the end of Round One! Come back next time!" Mic concluded.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Backstage, Pocahontas sat down stroking Meeko's head. Aurora walked toward her and asked, "Pocahontas, would you like to see Mary Poppins with me?"

Pocahontas' jaw dropped. "Really? Me? What about Giselle?"

"Don't worry about her. She's been to New York City. She's been to several Broadway shows. That's why I picked you." Aurora offered the ticket. "Do you want to?"

Pocahontas smiled and took the ticket. "Thank you."

"Oh, it's my pleasure, dear." Aurora patted her back. "I am sure we will have a marvelous time."

**A/N I don't think this is my best work but I hope it pleases you. It was hard to write this.**


	4. Clever Cooking

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were sitting around thinking of what the next round in their competition should be. Suddenly, Dewey's stomach growled.

"I got it!" Dewey grinned.

* * *

Later that day, the nineteen contestants were in the kitchen with several food ingredients. Mic was at the stage explaining to the audience, "This round is called Clever Cooking! When the contestants are finished making their dishes, they will bring them out and the judges Huey, Dewey, and Louie will taste them."

Alice stared at Wendy who seemed to be making invisible food. As Wendy continued working in pantomime, Alice asked, "What are you making?"

"I am creating a make-believe meal." Wendy replied.

Alice raised an eyebrow but then continued her own cooking.

Snow White was cheerful as usual as she talked to the other girls. "Aurora was such a sweet dear. She took Pocahontas to see Mary Poppins with her."

Eilonwy stirred the soup in her cauldron. "Oh, that was nice of her."

* * *

"Okay, who finished first?" Huey asked.

Esmeralda walked out and put croissants in front of the three ducklings and smiled. "I hope you enjoy the way I make them."

All three took bites out of them. Louie smiled widely and said, "Wow! These are so good! Okay, next!"

Pocahontas came on with a bowl of corn cobs.

"I'm not good at cooking many things." She sighed.

Dewey took a bite of one cob and smacked his lips. "Not bad."

As Huey and Louie started eating cobs, Wendy made her entrance carrying an empty plate.

"Uh…Wendy, there is nothing on the plate." Huey stated bluntly.

"It's make-believe food. You need to believe in it to taste it." Wendy urged.

Louie reached onto the plate, grabbed nothing, and bit into thin air.

"Wow! Amazing! It tastes so good!"

All three ducklings then started to dig into the make-believe food.

Kida carried a bowl filled with bizarre looking crustaceans and placed it in front of the judges. "I caught them myself."

Louie hesitated before biting off the head of one. "Hmm…interesting. Never tasted anything like it."

Jane brought a basket of exotic looking fruit for her turn. "I picked out the juiciest ones I could find."

Huey, Dewey, and Louie ate the fruits with sounds of contentment.

"Watch out, pita bread coming this way." Meg said as she came.

Dewey took a bite and had a small smile form on his face. "I like it. Next!"

"I have a feeling you'll like mine." Sally explained as she placed a small sack in front of the judges.

After the judges opened the bag, they grinned widely.

"Candy!"

The three ducklings stuffed their faces with loud sounds.

"Boys, slow down! You can't get full before the round is done! Leave some room!" Sally reminded.

The boys sighed. "Next."

Aurora walked out with a sweet smile. "I made a berry pie."

All three boys dug in before wincing.

"Aurora, the berries in the pie taste sour." Dewey stated.

"What? I was sure the berries were fresh!" Aurora gasped.

Alice struggled to not fall from the weight of the un-birthday cake she carried.

"Oh boy! I love this!" Louie blew the candle out.

The cake turned to fireworks and blew up. The stage had several singes and burns and pieces missing.

"Goodness! I forgot it did that!" Alice gasped.

"Aw…we didn't get to eat it!" Louie pouted.

Belle walked in carrying Mrs. Potts in her hands.

"I made the best tea I could." Belle explained as she placed the kindly teapot in front of them.

"Here you are, dears." Mrs. Potts poured the tea in each cup.

The judges sipped the hot drink and sighed contentedly. "It warms us from our heads to our toes." They said in unison.

Tiana danced her way in saying, "I made my famous beignets."

Huey, Dewey, and Louie took big bites and grinned widely. "Mmm-mmm!"

Giselle took her turn by carrying a pepperoni pizza.

"Hmm…interesting," Dewey pondered after tasting it.

Snow White smiled sweetly as she placed bowls of soup on the judges' desk. The ducklings slurped gleefully.

Eilonwy came in with a black also carrying soup. But then skeletons rose from it.

Everyone screamed until Mama Odie zapped them with her sunshine magic.

"I still got it!" The elderly priestess chuckled.

"Thank you, I did not expect that to happen." Eilonwy explained.

"It's my pleasure, child!" Mama Odie smiled before walking offstage.

Louie winced and said "I don't really want to eat it now."

Ariel presented a plate filled with green leafy things.

"What is it?" Huey wondered aloud.

"It's seaweed salad." Ariel stated.

All three judges politely ate, but did not really enjoy it.

Nala shyly walked in and explained, "I…I can't cook. I am a lioness…"

Dewey groaned and slapped his forehead. "How could I forget that?"

"It's all right, Nala. To eliminate you would be unfair. You'll continue." Louie smiled.

Nala sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Okay, next!" Huey called.

Mulan had made dumplings that made the ducklings smack their lips (if they have lips).

Cinderella brought in chocolate pudding that had the same reaction.

Jasmine ended the round with a bang as the judges dug into her baklava.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie discussed their opinions silently until Louie made the announcement. "Our top three are…Wendy, Tiana, and Jasmine. Our bottom three …Aurora, Alice, and Eilonwy."

"Drum roll please! The prize is… a Toy Story 3 Blu-ray!" Huey pulled it out. "And the winner is…Tiana!"

Tiana smiled and accepted the prize. "Thank you kindly."

Dewey cleared his throat. "Now, Aurora, we expected you to do better with your berry pie. Alice and Eilonwy, bizarre circumstances prevented us from tasting your creations…but since one caused damage to the stage, I'm afraid that Alice is leaving."

Alice sighed disappointedly.

Mic lowered himself to Alice's level and asked, "So, Alice, before you say goodbye, is there anything else you want to say?"

"I'm so disappointed. I was just starting to have fun and now it's over." Alice wiped a few tears with her handkerchief.

"Oh don't cry, Alice." Wendy embraced the young girl and patted her back.

"Okay that's all for Round Two. Come back next time." Mic concluded.

**A/N Finally updated. Sorry it took so long.**


	5. A New Contestant

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were backstage trying to brainstorm ideas for the competition.

"It feels like we need something else…" Dewey pondered.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Huey instructed.

The door opened to reveal Horace Horsecollar carrying a large sack.

"What'cha got there, Horace?" Dewey asked.

"Fan mail addressed to the princesses. And there are a few more bags."

"Wha- how come?" Huey wondered.

"Well, I told the fans they could." Louie explained. "I wanted to make the competition more interesting."

"Oh, what the heck, let's go with it." Dewey started searching through the sacks.

"Hmm…looks like there are some letters for Alice and Jessica even though they were eliminated." Huey pointed out.

"I guess we'll let them come." Dewey shrugged.

"Wait, who are these for?" Louie showed his brothers a bunch of letters addressed to someone named Rapunzel.

"Who's Rapunzel?" Dewey quickly got on the computer and looked up the name on a Disney website. An article with the headline "Interview with the Newest Disney Princess" including a picture popped up.

"Oh! A new princess. Should we ask her to participate?" Huey asked.

"I don't see why not." Dewey answered as he started dialing the phone.

* * *

Later that day, the contestants (including Alice and Jessica) had just finished reading the mail and all had smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, Mic appeared and announced, "Hello, ladies! Big news! Another girl will join the fun! And it's none other than…Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel entered smiling widely.

All the princesses greeted her warmly and excitedly.

"I loved your movie." Alice complimented.

"Aw…thank you." Rapunzel grinned.

"Yeah, it was good. Roger sure enjoyed the parts with Flynn and the horse." Jessica stated.

"This is going to be fun. I'm sure of it," Rapunzel concluded.

**A/N A few things I wanna say: 1. I removed the parts with Giselle being jealous and I apologize. 2. The poll on my profile has been discontinued as I now have a new obsession: Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. . 3. Sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Radical Race

The princesses were all lined up to finish the latest round: a race. Every girl was wearing a white T-shirt and shorts the same color as her trademark outfit (except Nala since she can't wear clothes). They hydrated themselves with pink lemonade provided by the club while behind the bushes a certain troublemaker by the name of Pete was chuckling.

Mic then announced to the audience, "Hello and welcome to the Radical Race! All the girls will work hard to cross the finish line! Now, on your mark…get set…GO!"

Every princess lunged forward for her chance to advance. They tried their hardest not to be eliminated in this round. Some girls were having an easier time than others.

Wendy was feeling so surprisingly light on her feet. Almost suspiciously light on her feet.

Esmeralda, Jane, Kida, and Jasmine were breezing through with hardly any difficulty. All four girls were taught street-smart speed in one way or another.

Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora were getting a little short on breath.

Ariel was running decently for someone who did not have legs her whole life.

Tiana was doing fine but wondered if she would do better if she was a frog.

Nala, being a predator, was speeding ahead flawlessly.

Rapunzel, not being used to being in wide areas and therefore had less experience running, was stumbling a little bit. Sally was too, considering that she was a rag doll.

Pocahontas was doing well, and really enjoying the breeze flowing through her hair.

Mulan, having been a soldier, lived up to her own expectations on her abilities.

Eilonwy, Belle, Meg, and Giselle were neither fast nor slow when it came to comparing them to the other girls.

* * *

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were looking at their watches at the end of the track.

"Dewey, when will they get here?" Louie asked.

"I dunno. They get here when they get here."

"Maybe you should have picked a shorter track." Huey stated.

"Shut up!"

Before another word was uttered, the girls were passing the finish line. Some of them danced to celebrate while others sat down to catch their breath.

"Okay, winner is…Nala!" Dewey announced. "And your prize is…a year's supply of energy drinks!"

"And unfortunately, we must say goodbye to…Snow White." Huey concluded.

Snow White sighed in disappointment. "Oh dear. If only I ran faster."

"Maybe you would like some of my energy drinks?" Nala offered.

Snow White smiled and patted Nala on the head. "Thank you for being so kind. I feel like I really need one."

Wendy turned her head to the tinkling of bells.

"Tink! Did you enchant my sneakers so I could run faster?"

Tinker Bell nodded.

"You should be ashamed! I don't want to have to cheat to advance to later rounds!" Wendy then pondered and asked, "Did Peter tell you to do this?"

Tinker Bell nodded and flew away.

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy growled angrily.

**A/N: SO SORRY! I've been VERY busy! I don't think this is my best work, but at least I updated. I hope you liked it.**


	7. Princess vs Villain Part 1

Three hours after the race, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were pondering something suspicious. All of the princesses appeared to have fallen asleep and could not wake them up.

"How could this have happened?" Dewey wondered.

"No clue." Louie shrugged.

"I think I might have one." Ludwig Von Drake entered the room on a wheeled device. "Now which button plays the footage…ah!"

Ludwig pressed a button and a clip of Pete cackling maniacally played. "Hey there, losers! Can't have a competition without contestants, can ya? Didn't think so!" Pete walked over to the lemonade and poured a powder in it. "The princesses will be locked in a dangerous dream world and I'll shut you down for good!"

Dewey had a tantrum like his uncle. "That dumb fatso spiked the lemonade!"

"How do we get them outta there?" Huey wondered.

Merlin the Wizard appeared in a puff of smoke. "I know how. Pete turned the lemonade into a potion that would put them in a place where an illusion of their foes will haunt them. The way to wake up is to defeat their foe and claim the treasure they guard."

"How did you know about this, Merlin?" Louie asked curiously.

"Ludwig informed me of the recording. I should really be more careful where I throw away my unwanted black magic ingredients. Ludwig, press the large button."

"Yes, sir!"

An image of the princesses in a large hallway filled with doors blocked by the villains of their movies appeared.

"How do we get past them?" Cinderella asked.

Merlin answered through a microphone, "Now ladies, here is what you must do:"-The girls looked around as if they could not tell where the voice was coming from-"Use your resources to defeat each villain and claim the treasure behind their doors. Remember: these foes are illusions. Do what you will to escape this dream world."

Belle exhaled. "All right, we must."

"And afterwards, the winner will get a dinner at the Bella Notte restaurant and the rest will get free doughnuts on the house." Louie bumped into the microphone.

"Louie, what's the big idea?" Dewey questioned.

"I figured we could kill two birds with one stone by making this a round of the competition." Louie answered.

Huey shrugged. "Might as well."

Wendy walked forward to Captain Hook's door. Once she got close enough, she heard a sound like a cannon firing and before she could think twice she and Hook were on a square platform that looked like you could fall off the edges. There were also the boxes. Were these the resources Merlin mentioned?

Hook cackled. "Give up, girl. Do you really think a little bird like you can defeat a buccaneer like me? Keep dreaming!"

Hook swung his sword to strike Wendy but she dodged and hid behind one of the boxes. "Oh, come on, you're as big a coward as Peter! Fight old Hook man-to-man! Er…well, you're not a man, but…come out and fight!"

_What did Merlin say? Illusion…dream world…does that mean I can…_Wendy thought of happy thoughts and began to fly.

"Oh, come on, girl! Are you going to try and fly away? Ha!" Hook swung his sword and kept missing as Wendy flew away from the blows. Wendy glided behind the captain and pushed his hat to block his eyes.

As Hook struggled to pull up his hat, Wendy began searching through the boxes. Eventually she came upon a ticking clock. She then snuck behind the captain holding it.

"Wha-What's that? That sound! It can't be! The croc!"

Hook blindly ran from the ticking until he eventually fell off the platform's edge. In a blinding golden light, Wendy found herself at the door Hook was guarding. She walked in and opened the chest inside to find Peter's pan pipes. Once she picked them up, she woke up in reality.

"Wendy! You did it!" Louie cheered.

"Yes, thank you, but I have to tell you…"

"Wait until they're all safe Wendy." Dewey interrupted.

"Which one of us should go next?" Cinderella wondered.

"I'll go next." Ariel volunteered.

Aurora placed a hand on Ariel's shoulder. "Good luck, darling."

Ariel smiled and walked toward Ursula. However, this time it was not a platform, but more like a tank full of water. Ariel figured that explained why she was in mermaid form.

Ursula laughed maniacally as she started to form balls of magic and tossed them at Ariel. Ariel exclaimed when one burned her arm.

"You really think you can stop me? Not while I have this!" Ursula summoned the trident and Ariel's eyes widened.

_Great…she has the trident…what can I do…does she have a weakness…_

Ursula charged up the trident's power and started blasting at Ariel. Ariel successfully dodged them barely by swimming away. Ariel then noticed a suspicious glow from Ursula's pendant. Ariel eventually floated behind Ursula, yanked her hair, and ripped off her shell necklace.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ursula insisted with horror in her voice. "No!"

Ariel smashed the shell and dark red magic and smoke surrounded Ursula making her writhe and scream. When the smoke cleared, Ursula was nothing more than a plant she once transformed merfolk into. Once the door appeared, Ariel opened the chest to find her prized fork.

"Ariel, are you all right?" Wendy asked when she awoke.

"Oh, yes." Ariel sighed. "Thank you, Wendy."

"I'll go next." Belle explained as she walked forward toward Gaston. Once they were both on a square platform, Gaston said, "Hello, Belle. Now, mind that I'd rather not fight. I think you should have said you'd marry me."

Belle's eyes wandered in thought. _Hmm…maybe I won't have to do much fighting…_

"You're right, Gaston. Maybe I made a mistake rejecting you." Belle said dramatically.

"You sure did, Belle. Do you regret it?"

"I don't know…" Belle pretended to ponder.

"Oh, come on, Belle!"

"Hey, Gaston, if you let me pass through the door, I will marry you."

Gaston raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Belle shrugged. "You have my word."

Gaston smiled and snapped his fingers to make a bridge to reach the door. He gestured and said, "After you, Mademoiselle."

"Thank you." Belle walked forward and hit Gaston with a book she pulled from a box. He fell off the edge and was holding on by his fingertips. "You're a liar!" He growled.

"_You're_ an _illusion_!" Belle responded as Gaston's fingers slipped and he fell. Belle crossed the bridge and opened the chest to find the enchanted rose.

Once she woke up, Louie was cheering. "Belle, that was amazing! You're a genius!"

"Merci, Louie." Belle giggled.

Aurora inhaled and exhaled as she stepped up to take her turn. The square platform appeared and Maleficent urged the green glow of the ball of her staff to strengthen. She chuckled. "Now, Rose, you don't have to fight me. No, there is another way."

Aurora listened intently. Surely, Maleficent was telling the truth…she must be…

"Now, all you have to do is touch that spindle. That will send you home."

Aurora turned to a spinning wheel. Yes…she had to touch it…could she defeat her?...Of course not…this alternative seemed much better…she must do it…it will work…

_Aurora!_ Merlin's voice burned in her mind. _You must not touch it! She's controlling you! She's trying to trick you! Fight back her evil magic! You must!_

He was right…how could she think that it was true…now how to fight back…?

Aurora began to vocalize with her beautiful voice. As she sang, the fog that controlled her grew clearer. All she had to do was continue until Maleficent was gone.

"What?" Maleficent exclaimed. "How could my dark magic fail?"

Aurora opened a box and picked up a fairy wand as she resumed vocalizing. Maleficent started to furiously glow green and she started summoning balls of energy to block attacks.

_I must time my attack perfectly…or she'll block it…okay, three…two…one…_

Aurora flipped the wand and a stream of magic struck Maleficent in the heart. Maleficent screamed in agony. As the seconds passed, she began dissolving until there was nothing left except her cloak. Aurora then opened her chest to find the Sword of Truth.

Nala ran toward Scar to start her battle. Scar chuckled. "Are you ready to meet your end like Mufasa?"

"Like I'm gonna let that happen." Nala growled.

Scar and Nala lunged at each other. They dug their claws in each other's skin and Scar bit her neck. Nala pushed him off with her hind legs and swiped at his face. Scar tumbled backward and fell on his stomach. Another swipe from Nala sent him over the edge. Nala pulled Rafiki's stick out of her treasure chest.

Jasmine took her chance to confront Jafar. "Hello, princess." He smiled. "Prepare to lose." He used his snake staff to summon fireballs from thin air. Jasmine rolled across the floor narrowly missing them and pulled a curved sword out of a box. She used it to deflect fireballs as she tried to get closer to Jafar (which was not easy since he teleported to different areas.) Eventually, she swiped her sword through him. Then he disappeared as if he were a projection.

Jasmine was able to wake once she got Genie's lamp. Rapunzel picked up her hair and raced her way toward Mother Gothel. Gothel laughed. "Why, Rapunzel, do you really have it in you to face me? You really shouldn't, flower."

"I must!" Rapunzel defied.

"Oh, go ahead be my guest. But you should remember that mother knows best."

Rapunzel angrily picked a frying pan from a box. Gothel pulled out a dagger and lunged at her. Rapunzel knocked it out of her hand with the frying pan and tied Gothel up with her hair. Rapunzel gazed into her eyes and said, "You're not my mother."

Rapunzel pulled her hair and Gothel spun around until she became very dizzy. Rapunzel then struck her with the pan to cause her to fall off the platform. Once Rapunzel opened her treasure chest, it had a lantern like the ones her parents lit on her birthday.

Sally stumbled to face Oogie. Oogie chortled maliciously and pulled out dice. "Let's play, rag doll!" He rolled his turn. The dice resulted in snake eyes. "Ugh, why does this always happen?" Oogie then made the dice result in eleven. "Now, your turn, babe!"

Sally's eyes wandered to a lose string on Oogie's side. "O-okay." Sally then purposefully dropped the dice near Oogie. "Oops!" She bent over and then pulled Oogie apart by tugging the string.

"Oh…this is worse than when it happened in the movie!" Oogie groaned as he dissolved. Sally ran to the chest to pull out Jack's "Sandy Claws" suit.

Mulan made her way towards Shan-Yu and pulled a sword out of one box. "I defeated you once, this should be a cinch."

Shan-Yu clashed swords with her. He attempted to swipe at her torso but she somersaulted above the blow. He swiped at her neck but she ducked. Mulan proceeded to kick his face and then trip him. Mulan slashed her sword through him and he disappeared like Jafar did before him. Inside Mulan's chest was the Emperor's crest.

Once Mulan returned to reality, she said, "Half of us are safe."

"Do you think the rest of us can make it?" Wendy was concerned.

"They have to!" Jasmine responded with a determined look on her face.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. Now that it's summer I have more time to work on writing. I'm dividing this round into two parts for these reasons: 1 I really wanted to update and it takes a long time to write action stuff like this 2 I'm not used to writing action sequences 3 I need to find ideas for the rest of the battles. BTW about not including Kingdom Hearts characters, I think it's because KH is a video game and I wanted to focus on movies. Yeah, like I said, I'm not used to writing action, so I hope I did okay.**


	8. Princess vs Villain Part 2

"Excuse me, but how will I get out of here?" A scared voice behind the still-trapped princesses spoke.

"Is that…Snow White?" Tiana wondered.

"Oh my, yes." Snow White walked forward. "I may have been eliminated in the last round, but since I also drank the lemonade I'm trapped here anyway. And now I don't have a way to get out."

The girls thought this over. Finally, Giselle said, "Come with me. I'll get you out of here." Giselle took Snow White's hand and led her to Narissa's spot. Once they were on the platform, Giselle hid Snow White behind one of the boxes. "Stay down."

Once Giselle confronted Narissa, the wicked woman laughed. "If it isn't the girl who wanted to steal my crown."

Giselle pointed a sword at Narissa. "I wanted no such thing."

"As if I'd ever believe a forest rat like you." Narissa smiled maliciously. She started forming green magic in her hands and tossed it at Giselle.

Giselle lunged herself out of the way. She rolled to get behind Narissa only to find she disappeared.

"Behind you." Giselle turned to Narissa's voice only to catch a glimpse and then have her disappear again. "You can't catch me."

Giselle breathed heavily as she waited for Narissa to show herself. Unbeknownst to her, Narissa was floating above summoning another spell.

"Giselle, look up! Watch out!" Snow White warned.

Giselle obeyed and promptly dodged once more and ran Narissa through with her sword to have her dissolve into sparkling pieces.

"Thank you, Snow White." Giselle led her to the treasure which turned out to be her ballroom dress. Once the two girls were safe, Snow White sighed with relief. "Thank you for helping me out of there."

"It's nothing," Giselle smiled.

Kida ran toward Rourke. "I'll take you down," she growled in Atlantean. She quickly pulled a dagger out of a box only to have it shot out of her hand. Kida then lunged at him and kicked his gun out of his hand. She flipped him over onto his back and rolled him off the edge. Kida found the Shepherd's Journal as her treasure.

Cinderella approached her stepmother to have a larger version of Lucifer sent at her. Cinderella hid behind a box and whispered, "That's a big kitty." She searched through the box and eventually found some cleaning supplies. She tossed a bucket of soapy water into his face. As Lucifer shrieked, Cinderella used a broom to beat Lucifer until he was over the edge.

Cinderella quickly rushed past her horrified stepmother to claim her glass slipper in her treasure chest.

Esmeralda took her turn to face Frollo. He laughed wickedly as he drew a sword. Esmeralda searched and found one for herself.

She blocked a blow from Frollo and twisted to shove him. When Frollo attempted another one, Esmeralda threw a powder on the ground to appear behind him. She tripped him and grabbed his sword. When he was on the ground, she trapped him in his cloak, which caused him to stumble over the edge. Esmeralda discovered the map to the Court of Miracles in her treasure chest.

Meg decided to face Hades next. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was nervous. She was facing the god of the dead after all. At least he would be less powerful. When she walked into her area, the platform was surrounded by pillars as if it were a coliseum. And right there stood the death lord himself.

"Hello, babe. My sweet little _Nut_meg, how's it going?"

Hades summoned a fireball and tossed it. Meg barely dodged it. When Hades tossed another, Meg hid behind one of the pillars and the fireball made a large crack in it.

Meg knitted her eyebrows in thought. She then ran to the middle to have Hades appear next to her. "Where are you going?" He said as he summoned another fireball. Meg ran behind the cracked pillar and pushed it on top the lord of the Underworld.

Hades groaned as he tried to get up. "Why can't I get this thing off me?"

"Maybe it's because you're not real? Just a guess though." Meg smirked and ran to the treasure to find Hercules's medallion.

Pocahontas raced toward Ratcliffe. To her despair, he had a gun. _Hopefully I find something useful to beat him._

Pocahontas searched through the boxes and she eventually found a Native American flute with an unusual colored pattern on it. Could it mean something?

Pocahontas jumped as a bullet narrowly missed her arm. She then began to nervously play the flute. As she played, it seemed to summon spirits from all around, which began to circle around Ratcliffe.

"Stay away from me!" He shot at them to no avail. The spirits continued to prance as he tried to escape them. But wherever Ratcliffe walked, they pursued him. Eventually, they chased him off the platform and Pocahontas was free to get her treasure: John Smith's compass.

Tiana stepped toward Dr. Facilier. "Now you must face my friends on the other side!" He announced as he summoned dark shadows that circled around Tiana. She frantically searched through a box to find a flashlight. She turned it on and aimed it at the shadows, causing them to dissolve.

But no matter how many she defeated, more came to take their places. _How do I defeat Facilier himself?_ As if to answer her, she noticed Facilier's own shadow creeping to avoid the light. Once she turned it toward the shadow, Facilier cried out in agony and he himself dissolved until only his hat remained. When Tiana opened her treasure chest, she found her daddy's gumbo pot.

"Now, it's just the two of us left," Eilonwy pointed out.

"Yes, you're right," Jane agreed. "Do you want to go before me or not?"

"I suppose I might as well." Eilonwy dashed toward the skeletal Horned King only to have cauldron born rise from the ground and move towards her. She quickly moved toward the boxes and found the sword Taran once wielded. Eilonwy sliced through the undead soldiers as she marched toward the Horned King. Once she reached him, she cut through him to have him disappear like a projected image.

Eilonwy's treasure was her glowing bauble. Once she returned to reality, Jane took her chance to confront Clayton. The moment she arrived, he did not hesitate to shoot at her. Jane dodged her way toward the boxes to find a vine whip inside one. Clayton persisted shooting until Jane wrapped the whip around his gun and ripped it from his hands. She then wrapped the whip around him and used it to throw him over the edge.

Jane completed her task by finding the picture of Tarzan's family in her treasure chest. Once she was safe, all the princesses cheered. They were all safe.

"Congratulations, ladies. You made it." Merlin complimented.

"Mr. Merlin, just wondering, why were there resources there to help us if someone wanted to keep us trapped there?" Aurora wondered.

"That was a bumble on Pete's part." Merlin explained. "If he put the ingredient in something like tea or coffee, there wouldn't be any resources there to begin with. The powder isn't nearly as effective in cold drinks."

"Thank goodness for that," Snow White smiled.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie walked forward and Dewey announced. "We think Belle won this round, since she tricked her villain into helping her rather than relying on fighting."

"Oh, how wonderful. Wait until I tell Adam we get to eat at Bella Notte." Belle grinned.

"Now…who to eliminate…tough one…" Louie pondered.

"Oh, boys," Wendy called. "I have a confession. My sneakers were enchanted for me to run faster in the race."

Huey gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry, Wendy. That means we must say goodbye to you."

"Well, at least I had fun while it lasted," Wendy smiled sadly.

Max Goof came in with large trays. "Was I told to give doughnuts on the house?"

The girls smiled excitedly as they sat down to eat.

**A/N Sorry it took so long. I guess I'll be busier than I thought. Plus I had writer's block. Awful X( Anyway, not my best work, but at least I updated. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Disney Princess Halloween

Huey, Dewey and Louie had put their thinking caps on to come up with an idea for the next round. Dewey was getting frustrated as they had been brainstorming for nearly half an hour and they had nothing.

"Hey, Dewey!"

Dewey nearly leaped out of his feathers when Louie called to him. "What is it?" The duckling in blue did not try to hide his frustration.

"Huey found something on the internet called fanart." Louie explained. "Maybe if we look up the Disney Princesses it will give us ideas."

Dewey pondered before his face lit up with enthusiasm. "Good thinking! Huey, start the search!"

Huey typed in to search before a picture of the duckling triplets dressed as 60's rock stars appeared.

"Huey, you're supposed to look up the pri-" Dewey paused before saying. "Wow, I look good! Wait, what am I saying? Search for real!"

Huey obeyed this time and they scrolled through the results. Soon they came across a link for "Disney Princess Halloween." After they clicked the link, they unanimously decided on their next round.

At the House of Mouse, there was a full audience of fans eager to watch. Soon they were satisfied when Mic finally appeared.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the next round of Who Is the Best Disney Princess! This round is…Disney Princess Halloween! And look, even the judges dressed up for the occasion!"

Mic directed attention to the ducklings dressed up like they were in the 60's rock star picture.

"These ladies had fun defeating their villains last round, but now they'll dress up as them! Let the fun begin!"

Cinderella arrived dressed in a Lady Tremaine outfit complete with a plush Lucifer she was holding in her arms. She imitated how her stepmother would bow and tossed the plush Lucifer out to the audience.

Aurora appeared from green smoke dressed as Maleficent complete with the staff and horns. She did her best imitation of a Maleficent cackle, cracked the ball on the cane, and twirled her clock for a disappearing act.

Ariel came out wearing a dress that was designed to give an appearance like Ursula, complete with octopus legs placed on the skirt. Ariel vocalized and held up the glowing shell that was around her neck.

Belle playfully strutted in a conceited manner in her Gaston garb. Once she left, Jasmine elegantly walked in wearing a Jafar costume with a stuffed Iago on her shoulder. She pulled out Genie's lamp, rubbed it, Genie arrived and made her disappear.

When Pocahontas appeared as Ratcliffe, she used a shovel to open a trap door and climbed down.

Mulan marched in as Shan-Yu and held out her arm to have Mushu glide down in a falcon costume.

Tiana had shadows appear on the walls as she came as Facilier and blew powder for a disappearing act.

Rapunzel had a Mother Gothel cloak and dress. When she clapped her hands the lights flashed off and when they came back on she was gone.

Giselle walked her way across the stage in heavy Narissa make-up and dress. Kida came in a frumpy-looking Rourke costume complete with a weapon. Jane did a similar thing as Clayton.

Meg donned a gown that seemed to be a goddess form of Hades' outfit complete with a smoke-like effect at the bottom. Esmeralda soon followed in her Frollo costume and threw the judge hat out to the audience. Nala appeared with a material that gave her a fake Scar mane plus a make-up scar. Eilonwy wore the Horned King's robe, but the horns had trouble sticking on.

A figure of Oogie walked down. The mouth of the costume opened to reveal Sally's face. Sally pulled a string on her costume to make fake bugs come out until she was just her regular rag-doll self.

After discussion, the ducklings prepared their verdict. "The top three are Meg, Sally, and Nala," Dewey began. "And the bottom three are Eilonwy, Kida, and Jane."

The girls got into separate lines as Huey waited to reveal the prize. "And the prize is…a $1000 gift card to Grim Grinning Ghosts Costumes Galore!" The top three girls looked excited. "And the winner is…Sally!"

Sally smiled, took the gift card and said, "Thank you." She turned to the rest of the contestants. "Don't worry, I'll share the card with all of you."

Everyone cheered excitedly before Louie said sadly, "Now for the elimination. The bottom three girls all could have been better with their costumes, but I'm afraid we have to say goodbye to…Jane."

Jane sighed and walked towards Mic. "Anything you wish to say?" He wondered.

Jane breathed in and out and said, "I am very grateful to have participated in this event. It was all great fun. I just wish it lasted longer."

Sally patted Jane's back and said, "Don't worry, you can still come shopping with me and the rest of the girls." Jane smiled and hugged her.

* * *

Jack Skellington was admiring a reflection of him wearing his Sandy Claws outfit. Even though he had given up taking over Christmas long ago, he still had fun wearing the suit. He heard the door open and looked behind him to see Sally in a Mrs. Claws outfit.

Jack grinned. "Why, Sally, you look absolutely adorable!"

"Do you like it?" Sally asked.

"I love it! Now we match! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, it is." Sally agreed before she and Jack embraced.

**A/N: Here's an early Halloween treat. Well, I don't really like it (except for the Jack/Sally ending ^^), but at least I updated. I got this idea from seeing fanart with a similar concept.**


	10. Arts and Crafts

All of the princesses were in the House of Mouse preparing for the next round of the competition. This round was dedicated to arts and crafts. They were all using their talents to complete their projects.

* * *

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the House! Now it's time to start the round of…Arts and Crafts! Each of the princesses has created their own piece of art that they are going to present to you! Then the judges will reach a verdict!"

Mic gestured to the ducklings before he continued. "Now…let the party begin!"

Eilonwy presented hers first. She had created an embroidery piece. The image was of a dragon-like creature.

Sally was next in line as she held out a doll that was designed after Jack Skellington's Pumpkin King form. Nala followed soon after with a melon that had a sunrise pattern carved into it by her claws.

Esmeralda held a piece of beadwork that resembled a star pattern. Meg brought a sculpture that resembled Mickey Mouse. Kida carried a rock with the pattern of what looked like a face. She used the crystal around her neck to make the lining glow with blue light.

Giselle had a young girl's princess dress that looked similar to the dress she once made out of Robert's blue, floral curtains. Speaking of floral patterns, Rapunzel carried a painting of the pattern she painted on the ground when she was at the lantern festival.

Tiana revealed a necklace that she had made out of flowers. Ariel had also made a necklace only it was made out of seashells instead.

Cinderella brought out a shoe shape that she had decorated with jewels. Aurora was behind her, wearing a scarf that she had crocheted.

As her project, Jasmine was wearing a jeweled headband. Pocahontas similarly wore a feathered headdress. Belle brought a collage that looked like a castle. Mulan wrapped it up with chopsticks decorated by lotus patterns.

"Now it's time for the judging!" Mic announced.

"The top three are Rapunzel, Belle, and Kida." Dewey stated. "And the bottom three are Meg, Eilonwy, and Cinderella."

The two groups organized themselves into separate lines. Louie cleared his throat. "The prize is…" He created a drumroll. "…A trip to see the Northern Lights!"

The potential winners gasped in awe.

"And the winner is…Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel gleefully shook Louies hand once he spoke. "Thank you so much!"

"Now, who will we say goodbye to?" Huey began. "Eilonwy, your embroidery looked interesting, but there were a bunch of rough spots here and there. Meg, your sculpture looked wider on one side than the other. Cinderella, your jewels seemed a bit misorganized. I'm afraid we must say goodbye to…Eilonwy."

"So, Eilonwy, do you have any words to share?" Mic wondered.

Eilonwy rubbed her head and finally said, "I am awfully happy to have been included in the first place. You see, my movie has a huge tendency to be forgotten, and I like that I was remembered even if I can't win."

Rapunzel walked over to Eilonwy and asked, "Would you like me to paint a picture of the Northern Lights for you?"

Eilonwy grinned and answered, "Why, yes! I would love that very much!"

"Well, that's a wrap-up for this round!" Mic grinned at the audience. "Stay tuned for more!"


	11. Hooray for Haikus

Jasmine was tapping her pencil as her eyebrows were knitted in thought. "I didn't think it would be this hard to come up with a haiku."

Pocahontas placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure you can do it."

Jasmine smiled back and got back to work.

* * *

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back! This time it's…Hooray for Haikus! Each contestant has written a haiku of her own, and it's up to a guest judge, that's right, _a guest judge_, to determine which one is best. Let's begin!"

After Mic finished speaking, Nala walked center stage and recited hers.

_My husband Simba_

_Is the proud king of Pride Rock_

_For now and always_

Rapunzel closed her eyes, smiled, and took her turn.

_The floating lanterns_

_That light up my kingdom's skies_

_Bring joy to my heart_

Tiana was next in line.

_The lovely bayou_

_Is where a great adventure_

_Took place in my life_

Pocahontas inhaled and exhaled.

_My people and John's_

_Are at peace with each other_

_Therefore I am glad_

Jasmine sounded excited.

_My good friend Genie_

_Is so much fun to be with_

_He's energetic_

Esmeralda took the spotlight.

_Within Notre Dame_

_Once you reach the bell tower_

_You'll find my dear friend_

Aurora gracefully walked forward.

_I lived in the woods_

_Until my sixteenth birthday_

_When I returned home_

Cinderella opened her notebook.

_I went to a ball_

_I returned home at midnight_

_I wished I could stay_

Meg marched in next.

_My hero is strong_

_There's no one like Hercules_

_What is not to like?_

Ariel came through the curtain.

_I'm part of a world_

_That I have always dreamed of_

_From a long time past_

Mulan began reciting.

_My dragon Mushu_

_Aided me through my rough times_

_For that I'm grateful_

Sally timidly walked forward.

_The Pumpkin King Jack_

_Brought the wonders of Christmas_

_To Halloween Town_

Giselle twirled into place.

_My home in New York_

_Is the place my loved ones are_

_I belong with them_

Kida followed her.

_The Shepherd's Journal_

_Guided him to my homeland_

_Milo is my love_

Belle finished with her haiku.

_You've heard the story_

_It's our tale as old as time_

_It is one we share_

"Okay, now it's time to reveal who our guest judge is!" Mic began. "She is from the upcoming Pixar movie _Brave_! That's right, I'm talking about…Princess Merida!"

The Scottish princess took her place at the judge's stand. "Thank you. The prize one of you will receive is…an early viewing of my movie!"

All of the contestants smiled excitedly.

"I honestly loved all of your haikus. But I pick Esmeralda's as the winner."

Esmeralda walked up to Merida and shook her hand.

"Unfortunately, I have to eliminate someone too. I'm sorry, but I pick Cinderella."

Cinderella walked up to Mic and spoke. "No worries, Merida. I had a great time. I would like to spend time with you sometime."

"Well, that's all for this round folks!" Mic concluded. "See ya later!"

**A/N: Sorry, guys. I know I take a long time to update. It's just that it's kinda hard for me to come up with new rounds for the competition. I hate writer's block. :( Anyway, I included Merida because I really am looking forward to seeing her movie and I wanted to include her in this fic somehow.**


	12. Fashionably Fantastic

"Hello and welcome back folks! I bet you're excited to see what the next round is! It is…Fashionably Fantastic!" Mic announced excitedly. "That's right, folks! This time the princesses are dressing fancy!"

"That's right, Mic! This'll be awesome!" Louie confirmed.

"But…there's a catch!" Huey pointed out. "Today, we'll have not one but TWO eliminations."

The audience broke into gasping and surprised conversation.

"Now let the round begin! Open the curtain!" Dewey gestured to the stage. The lights turned off and a few seconds later turned on. For a few seconds the audience was staring at a closed curtain.

Dewey took out a communicator and yelled. "Horace! Open the curtain!"

Horace woke mid-snore and fixed the problem.

Rapunzel dashed forward in her pink gown that she wore at her kingdom celebration. She was also wearing her crown.

Tiana walked forward wearing her fancy lily pad bayou wedding dress.

Giselle was glittered in her white ruffled dress that she wore when she first entered New York.

Kida regally walked to the front wearing her Atlantean queen attire.

Mulan was dressed in her matchmaker outfit without possessing the heavy make-up.

Meg was adorned in a Grecian white dress complete with a transparent shawl.

Esmeralda danced about the stage wearing the red dress that she performed at the Festival of Fools in.

Pocahontas was dressed in a long deerskin dress wearing beaded necklaces and feathers in her hair.

Nala had a cape made of zebra skin attached to her neck.

Sally stumbled along wearing a female version of Jack's Pumpkin King outfit.

Jasmine appeared wearing the lavender gown that she wore during the Sultan's announcement.

Belle naturally had chosen to display her yellow ballroom dress.

Ariel twirled in her fancy pink dress.

Aurora made the grand finale in her princess gown that alternated between pink and blue in color.

"Now down to business," Dewey began. "The prize for the winner of this round is…a Pirates of the Caribbean Cruise!"

Every princess gasped in awe at the thought.

"And the winner is…Giselle!"

Giselle jumped from excitement and kissed Louie's head. "Thank you, thank you!"

"We deeply regret that we have to say goodbye to two of you," Huey began. "But our eliminations are…Sally and Nala."

Both of them sighed in disappointment.

"Okay, girls, anything you wish to say?" Mic wondered.

"I would like to say that it was unexpected for me to participate in the first place, and I feel honored to have been chosen." Nala explained.

"I honestly didn't expect to win, but I enjoyed it." Sally stated gently.

"And that's a wrap, folks! Come back next time!" Mic concluded.

**A/N: Sorry to people who don't like double eliminations but real competitions have the so...yeah. Hope you liked it anyway though. :)**


	13. Floral Fantasy

"Welcome back folks, to Who Is the Best Disney Princess!" Mic began. "This round is none other than…Floral Fantasy! That's right, this time the girls will form an arrangement of flowers in a stylized vase. Let's see who wins this time!"

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were beside a large table where each princess would place their vase. Not only were the flowers themselves important, but the art of the vase counted as part of the judging. The curtains opened as soothing instrumental music played in the background.

First, Pocahontas stepped out with sunflowers. The vase was colored with wind patterns carrying leaves and feathers across a field of corn.

Belle brought a vase with roses. The designs included patterns of regular household versions of Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts.

Mulan had lotus blossoms in a vase ornamented with golden Chinese dragon patterns.

Kida had flowers native from her kingdom. The vase glowed with blue crystal-powered lines.

Meg had chosen hyacinths to place in her urn painted with cloud-like images of Mount Olympus.

Esmeralda had made her flowers out of pieces of cloth. Her vase was adorned with mosaic crystal pieces.

Tiana had a clear vase made of see-through glass that revealed pond lilies.

Jasmine brought jeweled flowers in a vase much more bejeweled than the actual flowers.

Giselle gently placed daffodils of all sorts of colors in a fancy vase likely to have been bought in a fancy New York store.

Rapunzel had picked goldenrods and they blended perfectly with her vase that sported the sun symbol of her kingdom.

Wild prairie roses inhabited Aurora's vase of abstract designs. It looked almost as if someone had argued about what the colors should be and had made a mess.

Finally, Ariel arrived with lilacs. The vase was covered with undersea shells of several kinds.

Huey, Dewey and Louie closely examined the vases and occasionally sniffed the flowers. They almost seemed like they were detectives searching for clues.

Jasmine whispered to Ariel, "Are you nervous?"

Ariel nodded. "I don't really know much about these sorts of things."

Giselle patted her on her back. "It'll be okay."

After they smiled, the duckling judges began to speak. "We have decided."

"The top three are…Esmeralda, Jasmine and Mulan." After those three girls started moving toward one end of the stage, Louie continued. "And the bottom three are…Kida, Aurora and Giselle."

"Now boys," Mic began. "Tell us what the prize is!"

Dewey reached under the table. "It's a jewelry box!"

Several oohs and aahs came from the audience.

Huey cleared his throat. "Now as for the winner, it was hard to decide but we finally picked…Esmeralda!"

Esmeralda smiled and picked up the jewelry box. "This is definitely something I can use."

"Now it's time to say goodbye to someone." Huey gestured his head to the bottom three. "Kida, your project looked really cool, but we noticed quite a lot of cracks that could easily cause a broken vase. Aurora, your vase had a messy appearance. Giselle, while yours looked nice, it did not really have anything special about it. After much discussion, we have decided to say goodbye to…Kida."

Kida walked center stage and Mic appeared next to her. "Anything you want to say, Kida?"

"Honestly, I had expected to be eliminated eventually. But I lasted a lot longer than I thought I would. I am so glad to have met everyone and I enjoyed myself."

"That's a wrap, folks! See you next time!"

**A/N: You don't know how mad I am at myself for being slower than a snail when it comes to updating.**


	14. Maidens' Merry Melodies

"Welcome back, folks! This round is fabulous, fantastic, fascinating! It is nothing other than…Maidens' Merry Melodies! That's right, at long last we get to hear the lovely ladies sing! They will pick an excerpt of a song and perform. There's one rule: it has to be a song that they did not sing in their own movie. It's likely to be tough deciding who will win. Come on, all these girls have lovely voices. Oh, wait, what am I blabbing about? Let the songs begin!"

After Mic stopped the room darkened as a bright spotlight started shining center stage. The first girl to walk up to the regular, non-speaking microphone was Jasmine.

"Hello, Princess Jasmine! Tell us what song you will be singing."

Jasmine smiled. "Look Through My Eyes from Brother Bear."

"_There are things in life you learn and in time you'll see. 'Cause out there somewhere it's all waiting if you keep believing. So don't run, don't hide, it will be all right. You'll see, trust me. I'll be there watching over you. Just take a look through my eyes. There's a better place somewhere out there. Just take a look through my eyes. Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find if you look through my eyes._"

Jasmine bowed once she was finished and walked to the side. Ariel followed with her song. "I'll be singing I See the Light from Tangled."

"_All those days watching from the windows, all those years outside looking in, all that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here, it's oh so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be. And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different now that I see you._"

Ariel stepped aside for Rapunzel to take her turn. Rapunzel brushed her hair behind her ears and began. "I will sing Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid."

"_Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think, 'Sure, she's got everything.' I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore? You want thingamabobs? I got twenty. But who cares? No big deal. I want more. I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing. Walking around on those-what do you call 'em? Oh, feet. Flipping your fins you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing, strolling along down the-what's that word again? Street. Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun, wandering free, wish I could be, part of that world._"

Rapunzel walked away and was followed by Meg. "My song is Home from the Broadway version of Beauty and the Beast."

"_Yes, I made the choice. For Papa, I will stay. But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way, you monster! If you think that what you've done is right, well then, you're a fool. Think again. Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy? Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold. I was told every day in my childhood even when we grow old home will be where the heart is. Never were words so true. My heart's far, far away. Home is too._"

After Meg exited, Aurora came. "I will sing That's How You Know from Enchanted."

"_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted. You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say, 'How do I know he loves me? How do I know he's mine?" Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey-hey? He'll find a new way to show you a little bit every day. That's how you know, that's how you know he's your love._"

After Aurora, Tiana followed. "Mine is You'll Be in My Heart from Tarzan."

"_Come stop your crying, it'll be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always._"

Tiana paved way for Belle. "I'll sing God Help the Outcasts from Hunchback of Notre Dame."

"_I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen to a gypsy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast. I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see your face and wonder, 'Were you once an outcast too?' God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth. God help my people. We look to you still. God help the outcasts or nobody will._"

Belle was succeeded by Esmeralda. "I will be singing Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas."

"_You think I'm an ignorant savage. And you've been so many places, I guess it must be so. But still I cannot see if the savage one is me. How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know…You think you own whatever land you land on. The earth is just a dead thing you can claim but I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name. You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger you'll learn things you never knew you never knew. Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_"

Giselle pranced to the front. "I'm singing A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes from Cinderella."

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dreams that you wish will come true._"

Mulan was next in line. "Mine is A Whole New World from Aladdin."

"_A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew, and now from way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you. Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world, a hundred thousand things to see, I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be. Every turn a surprise, every moment red letter. I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you._"

Pocahontas was the final contestant. "My song is Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty."

"_I know you I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar agleam. Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream. But if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream._"

All of the girls lined up side by side as the duckling judges huddled. They conversed for quite a long time as if they could not decide the best one. Finally, they straightened up and Dewey cleared his throat. "First we'll announce the prize. It's…a chance to record your own CD!"

All of the contestants were so ecstatic. Huey got to the next point. "It was so hard to decide, that we won't do top three and bottom three this time. We ultimately decided that the prize goes to…Ariel!"

Ariel smiled widely and shook each of the judges' hands. "Thank you so much!"

Louie regrettably brought up the final point. "And we sadly have to say goodbye to…Pocahontas."

Pocahontas walked up to Mic to say her final words. "I am very sad to leave, but meeting everyone and spending time with them was so wonderful. I hope to spend time with everyone again."

"And that's a wrap folks! Stay tuned!"

**A/N: I feel bad for not updating as often as I intend. But I have a few ideas for the next few rounds so we'll see. Also Meg's voice actress played the original Belle on Broadway, interesting piece of trivia.**


	15. Crossover Costumes

"Hello, folks! This round is all about…Crossover Costumes! Last time the girls sang each other's songs. Now they will wear each other's outfits! Are you excited folk's? I sure am! Now let the fun begin!"

Once Mic was finished, all ten of the remaining contestants lined up in their attire. Aurora was dressed in Rapunzel's pink dress from the party celebrating her return to her parents. Ariel was wearing Meg's signature outfit completed with the wrap from the date scene. Belle had chosen to don Tiana's blue party dress. Jasmine decided on Kida's queen attire. Esmeralda was adorned in the lavender dress Jasmine wore for the announcement. Meg dressed in Aurora's blue princess dress. Mulan had chosen to wear Belle's pink dress along with the red, fur-lined cloak. Giselle wore Snow White's iconic dress. Tiana was in Ariel's sparkly gown from when she became human permanently. Rapunzel ended the line wearing the dress Cinderella's animal friends made for her.

"Now, leave it to the judges to make the final decision."

After Mic's cue, Huey, Dewey and Louie huddled to discuss. Once they were finished, Dewey announced, "From now on we will no longer announce top three and bottom three."

Huey promptly revealed the prize, "For this round the winner will receive…a free trip to Paris!"

Everyone, contestants and audience alike, gasped from excitement. They all silenced in time for Huey to declare the winner. "The winner is…Meg!"

Meg walked up to the judges and smiled. "Really, boys, I'm flattered."

Louie finished with, "I'm afraid we're saying goodbye to…Ariel."

Ariel sighed sadly as she walked up to speak. "I didn't expect to be kicked off this soon. But…I'll always cherish the memories of this experience."

"Well, that's a wrap folks! See you next-"

Mic was cut off by the electricity going out. Nearby an all-too-familiar voice laughed tauntingly.

"Thought you'd seen the last of Pete, did ya? Well, I'm gonna shut you down for good!"

**A/N: Sorry, it's short, but the contestants are ever decreasing. Also, I really wanted to bring Pete back and the idea sparked some new ideas for me. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Awesome Anime

The duckling judges spent the following few days racking their brains for a good solution for Pete taking the electricity from the club. They needed some way to find an alternative source…maybe also someone to keep Pete away during the competition. They could not come up with anything to save their lives.

Suddenly, a knocking of their door shook their concentration. When they answered it, they saw that it was none other than the irritating Mortimer Mouse.

"What do you want?" Dewey grumbled.

"Heard your club is shut down cuz of Pete. You happen to be looking at the mastermind who can help you out of this predicament."

Dewey stared skeptically. "And what do you want in exchange for it?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just allow me to pick the rounds and be important to the competition. In return, I'll give you an alternate source and a chance to keep Pete at bay."

Huey laughed. "You expect us to believe you can do that? Why don't ya prove it?"

* * *

It turned out that Mortimer was not bluffing at all. He not only got an expensive replacement source, but he managed to send Pete on a cruise.

"See, boys? That proves it. If you refuse my offer, you undo all this."

"Uh…let's huddle."

After enclosing in a circle, Dewey whispered. "I don't like this, but we should go along until we find a way to get rid of Pete ourselves."

"Then we give this rat the boot?" Louie wondered.

"Right."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Mortimer, it's a deal. So, what's the next round?"

* * *

Mic sounded a bit less than enthusiastic (with Mortimer being there and all) but he tried his best to sound normal. "Welcome back, folks! This round is going to be something slightly…different. This round is…Awesome Anime. Yeah, this time they will try their best to look like an anime character. Now, let's begin!"

The curtain opened as Rapunzel came out dressed in a sailor outfit. The skirt was blue and the top was white with a reddish bow on the chest. The accessories included long, white gloves, reddish boots and a tiara. Her hair was done in two small buns on both sides of her head with the rest of her hair coming down in pigtail fashion. She was dressed as Sailor Moon.

Giselle came right behind her dressed in blue shorts, a yellow tank top with a slightly bared midriff, and bright red sneakers. She completed her look with a red backpack and her hair placed in a sticking-up ponytail. In her hand, she held a Pokemon ball. She was Misty.

Jasmine took her turn wearing a uniform with a green skirt, a white shirt with a green collar and red ascot and white socks with brown shoes. Her hair was worn completely loose and she carried a bow and arrow. She had chosen to dress as Kagome Higurashi.

Mulan walked dressed in a red qipao dress with white circles, green shorts, blue open-toed shoes and a blue forehead protecter. She was Sakura Haruno.

Aurora followed right after dressed in a gothic style black lolita dress, with long stockings (also similar on her arms) and black boots. She wore a cross necklace and had two strands of hair held as high pigtails separate from the rest of her hair. Out of her black purse, she pulled out a Death Note. She could only be Misa Amane.

Tiana was outfitted in pink baggy pants and a matching top with a white ribbon-like thing attached to the back. She had a purple holder for her ponytail. She was dressed as Chihiro.

Esmeralda was next in line. She wore a yellow, short-sleeved shirt and pink baggy pants. Her hair was in two braids with pink ribbons and a matching headband. She had a glowing necklace that completed the ensemble. She was Sheeta.

Belle slowly walked down the center. She was in another type of uniform. It was all blue with a white collar. She had long blue socks with brown shoes. Her hair was loose with two small ribbons on each side. She was holding a stuffed orange cat. She looked like Tohru Honda.

Meg finished off dressed in a long, blue shirt with flesh-colored pants and tan boots. She had a strange looking stuffed animal on her shoulder. She was Nausicaa.

"I personally thought all of them looked fabulous! I think-"

Dewey nudged Mortimer to be quiet and they started discussion. Once they finished, Dewey stood up. "The prize is…Kingdom Hearts 3D!"

Everyone in the audience started muttering with envy until Dewey continued. "And the winner is…Belle!"

Belle grinned and walked forward. "Thank you so much."

Huey announced the next part. "We are saying goodbye to…Giselle."

Giselle brought a hanky to her eyes.

"Anything you want to say, Giselle?" Mic wondered.

"Well…it was such an exciting time. I really enjoyed it. Thanks for having me."

"Well, see you next time, folks!"

Dewey whispered to Louie, "You find any way to get rid of Pete for good yet?"

Louie continued flipping pages. "Working on it."

**A/N: Yeah, it might seem strange making Mortimer an anime fan, but I decided on it (I'm one myself). I may not have done the best job describing the character's costumes accurately, but I had great fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it too (even if you don't know much about anime). Sailor Moon is the title character of her series. Misty is from Pokemon. Kagome Higurashi is from InuYasha. Sakura Haruno is from Naruto. Misa Amane is from Death Note. Chihiro is from Spirited Away. Sheeta is from Castle in the Sky. Tohru Honda is from Fruits Basket. Nausicaa is from Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Flirting Failure

Just as Dewey had fallen asleep late at night, Louie shook him awake. "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"I found a way to get rid of Pete for a good long while."

"Lemme see!"

Huey joined both of them around the big book to look at the answer to their big problem. After a long while, Huey spoke up. "That is gonna be hard."

"We gotta try." Louie stated determinedly. "But…first, how do we get rid of the rat?"

Dewey yawned. "I'll come up with something tomorrow."

He turned off the lights and got back in bed. Then the phone started ringing. Dewey groaned and answered it. "What do you want?!...Oh, Mortimer, it's you. What, you have an idea for the next round?"

Dewey listened intently to Mortimer's stupid idea. It was not completely unbearable because he was forming a plan to turn it into a way to get the rat out of there.

* * *

"Welcome back, folks! Boy, am I excited. Today's round features important participation by Mortimer Mouse." As the audience started booing, Mic hastened to respond. "Oh, wait! I'm not finished. This round is…Flirting Failure! That's right, the girl's will be judged by who does the best job at turning down his advances. He's still backstage, so don't tell him that." Mic winked and the audience cheered in agreement.

Backstage, Mortimer was getting dressed waiting for his cue to make his grand entrance. He sprayed breath freshener into his mouth when Mic's voice sounded over the speaker. "And now for the one and only…" Mortimer dashed to his place. "…Mortimer Mouse!"

"Ha-cha-cha! Hiya, folks! Pleasure's all mine!" Mortimer did not even notice that the audience was only clapping half-heartedly.

All of the remaining contestants lined up on the other side of the stage. Mortimer walked up to Mulan and began to work his (in his own mind) magic.

"Ha-cha! How would you like to bring honor to me?" Mulan grabbed his arm and twirled him in a circle before throwing him on his back. The audience cracked up.

"Huh, cheeky aren't ya?" Mortimer said in a dizzy voice. He snapped out of it and continued on to Rapunzel.

"Baby, you ain't seen the light until you met me!" Rapunzel reacted with disgust as Mortimer made a kiss face. She wrapped her hair around him and spun him until he was dizzier than the last time.

"I'm all right!" Mortimer jumped back to center stage and turned to Jasmine.

"My, my, my. What a blooming hot dessert flower!" Jasmine snapped her fingers and Rajah came and ripped Mortimer's pants off. The audience roared with laughter.

Mortimer chuckled nervously. "Be right back!" He zipped offstage and came back with a new pair of pants. He strutted over toward Esmeralda.

"You're so gorgeous, you could be _my_ Notre Dame!" Esmeralda quickly kicked him into the ceiling.

Mortimer fell down with stars circling his head. He shook it off and walked toward Tiana.

"I can tell ya, you're the star that lights up my sky!"

Tiana scoffed. "And you're the fly that falls in my soup!"

Mortimer cringed as the audience chuckled. He stepped over to Belle.

"Ha-cha-cha! Forget that beast and recognize the beauty in me!" Belle slammed a book in his face and he fainted briefly. When Mortimer came to, Meg was next in line.

"Oh my goddess! Oh, wait. You're mortal? I couldn't tell the difference."

"Oh, loverboy, you don't say." Meg smiled sarcastically. "But that means I don't accept cheap stuff like you."

Mortimer pulled on his ears in frustration. He had one final chance with Aurora.

"A beauty like you deserves hot stuff like yours truly!"

"No, it will never happen."

Mortimer stuttered angrily. "This is an outrage! How dare you! You mean to tell me that-"

Willie the Giant grabbed Mortimer in his hand to shut him up.

"Thanks, Willie!" Louie saluted.

"You're welcome."

Dewey cleared his throat. "It really was amusing seeing you girls deal with him. But, moving on. The prize is…a year's supply of chocolate!"

Huey stood up. "We've decided that the winner is…Jasmine! Seriously, that was hilarious!"

"I don't know what to say!" Jasmine smiled.

Louie wrapped it up. "The one who is going to leave is…Aurora."

Aurora walked up to Mic. "It really has been delightful to participate. It seems time went too fast. But I'm happy of the good times here. Thank you, very much."

"And that's a wrap, folks!"

Mortimer had escaped Willie and yelled, "Ya got that right! I'm leaving! The deal's off!"

Louie mumbled under his breath. "We won't need it anymore."

* * *

Back at their home, the ducklings were taking notes on their strategy.

"Dewey, we will succeed right? I mean, Yen Sid's hat is heavily guarded." Huey reminded.

"Of course, this plan is foolproof!" Dewey insisted.

**A/N: Thanks to Dan man for the funny idea. I don't think I did the best job at it, but...oh, well. Also, I am so far along into this story that I am not adding more contestants. The next chapter might be difficult for me...so I hope it goes well. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Mission Begins

Hewey, Dewey and Louie were standing at the entrance of Yen Sid's house (or more accurately, castle) with the seven remaining contestants. All of the girls had their jaws wide open in awe due to the castle's size and magical wonder. Each one was thinking something along the lines of _My home could fit in there and not take up too much space._

"That's right, here is the next round. Hey, Louie, you remembered the map, right?"

"It's right here, Dewey." Louie opened it and they all read it carefully.

"Girls, this tells us that there are many floors filled with traps leading to the hat in the lowest basement."

Huey's words surprised the princesses even more.

"This place has basements? That makes it larger than we're seeing!" Rapunzel commented.

"But if all of the floors are trapped, how will we get to his hat?" Tiana wondered.

"Oh, don't worry. Our calculations are accurate. All of you should be able to help us." Dewey stated. "Now let's roll!"

Dewey walked up to the wall beside the door and pressed a square shaped stone. Part of the wall slid away to reveal a door leading to a staircase. They all walked downwards until they came to the first basement. It was filled with wide pillars distanced from each other. All of the floor space not filled by those had large spikes protruding out.

Louie read their notes. "According to this, the only way to get past the door is to flip all of the switches on top of the pillars and get the key on the last one."

Mulan pulled out her long red sash. "I can take care of this." She wrapped it around the nearest pillar and proceeded to climb it just as she had scaled the emperor's palace. Once she reached the top, she flipped the first switch. It formed a narrow bridge toward the next pillar. Mulan balanced herself across. It was basically repeating the process several times over until the seventeenth one. Once she stepped on it, the spikes retracted. The last flipped switch brought the final bridge to the key.

"Go, Mulan! You're almost there!"

Heeding Huey's words, Mulan carefully paced her way to the key. With the key in hand, Mulan glanced to the side. "Hey, the spikes are back!"

"Huh? Let me see that!" Dewey grabbed the notes from his brother. "Oh, it looks like there was a button on the last one. You have to be standing on it to keep the spikes down."

Mulan groaned in frustration as she backtracked. After the spikes were gone again, everyone else walked to the door and Mulan tossed the key to Dewey. He unlocked the door and waved back. "Thanks, Mulan! Wait for us, okay?"

Mulan saluted and the group walked down the next stairway.

* * *

The next floor had most of the floor replaced with lava and the walls were covered in targets that needed to be pressed. Esmeralda was the one who stepped forward. She took out a disc and threw it so that it hit the targets in a similar way to pinball. Two square platforms rose from the lava: the closer one with a button and the second had the key.

"Esmeralda, once you pick up the key, the second platform will sink, so be careful," Huey warned.

Esmeralda nodded. She leaped onto the first platform and then the second. After picking up the key, she somersaulted backwards landing on the button. The rest of the floor formed toward the door. As everyone else walked by, Louie took the key and unlocked the door. Esmeralda stayed behind as the others continued onward.

* * *

The next sight was a smaller space that seemed to be empty and had text scribbled all over the walls.

"Okay, there's a button and a key in here. But the only clue is in the text, whatever that means," Dewey shrugged.

"Let me take a look." Belle scanned and studied the inscriptions carefully. It took a while as she kept reading them again to memorize the clues and solving the puzzle in her head. "I've got it," she said at last. On the right wall, she pressed in a code and a locker opened with the key inside. Belle gave it to Dewey and entered another code in the opposite wall, causing a button to rise from the floor. Belle stood on it, and the remaining wall opened to reveal the other half of the room with the exit.

"I'm impressed,"Huey gasped.

"Thanks." Belle pointed, "Now go on."

* * *

The area after that had a vat full of acid with cloudlike platforms that glided in different directions. Some rose up and down while others moved left and right. There were also two coloumns on opposite sides. Tiana decided to take her turn. She stepped on one platform and waited for it to glide to the next one and kept repeating the same pattern. At last she reached the platform that rose up to the key. Now all that Tiana had to do was grab a tightrope above her and use her arms to work her way to the button. She tossed the key to the duckling triplets before getting started.

It took a while to balance herself properly while hanging from the rope. Tiana started moving slowly. Once she found a regular pace, she moved more quickly. Unfortunately, in the center the rope snapped. Tiana clung to the rope even as she cried out in pain when her foot dipped in the acid. Still, she managed to hold herself together enough to scale the column and reach the button.

"Tiana! How bad is it?" Meg called out.

"Don't worry about me, just keep going."

Everyone reluctantly heeded her words.

* * *

The following floor had electricity lines where the ground should have been and the walls were covered with hooks. Rapunzel was the obvious candidate. She took her long hair and latched it onto the lowest hook. After climbing to the top, she took another strand of her hair and grabbed the next one. The height did not bother her even as she neared the highest point. When she grabbed the key, she delicately used a strand of her hair to lower it to the group.

"Thanks, Rapunzel!" Huey called out. "One more step to go!"

"Way ahead of you!" Rapunzel already retracted her hair and used one final loop to reach the button. Seconds after the floor reformed, everyone headed to unlock the door.

* * *

What awaited them could only be described as a hallway with odds and ends such as retracting axes and spikes, walls closing in, and flames randomly erupting. The triplet ducks were all wide-eyed with horror. "That looks so much worse than in does on paper." Louie put away the notes after his comment.

"I've seen lots of dungeons built like this before," Jasmine pointed out. "I'll take care of this one."

The Arabian princess dashed forward and planned her timing swiftly and carefully to avoid being injured. Huey, Dewey and Louie were biting their nails nervously every time she narrowly missed a closing wall or a flame. Finally, she got to the end and jumped to the key.

She unlocked the door herself and stood on the button to shut off the system. The ducklings did not relax until they reached the exit.

"We're almost there. Yen Sid's hat is as good as ours."

**A/N: Finally! Sorry it took forever, but my computer broke and I lost everything after getting it fixed. I had to refresh my memory of what happened and what I wanted to do. I know I cut this one off a bit, but I got most of this round done and I couldn't wait to update any longer. Hope you guys can forgive me. I'll finish the next part as fast as I can.**


	19. Mission Aftermath

The final basement was completely different from the previous challenges. At the opposite end was Yen Sid's hat on a pedastal under a dome and there was a table in front of them with four keys and a scroll on it. Meg opened the scroll and read it while the ducklings peeked over her shoulder.

_Out of this set are three of a kind_

_The other one gets you out of this bind_

_Seek the one that the others are not_

_Or you will be left here to rot_

"That's pleasant," Meg stated sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Louie questioned.

Dewey bonked him on the head. "It means to choose the one not like the others."

"Well, it's your show, Meg!"

After Huey's encouragement, Meg examined the keys. One was black, another white, the third gray, plus a silver one that completed the line-up. Meg made her decision to pick the latter. She walked up to the dome and placed the key in. The room immediately began to rumble.

"Oh no! She chose wrong!" Dewey tossed the other keys to Meg until the black one opened the lock. Meg tossed the hat to him and he immediately used it to get everyone outside. Unpleasantly, Pete was waiting for them cackling madly. "You think you can get rid of me that-"

He was zapped away mid-sentence. "It was easier than you think, ya big oaf!" Dewey chuckled.

His attention turned to Tiana and he healed her foot. She sighed relieved. "Thank you. That feels better."

"Now, onto business. Here is the prize!" Huey held out two tickets to Wreck-It Ralph. "And who gets it? This time it's...Mulan!"

Mulan smiled widely as she took her prize.

Louie glumly announced the bad part. "Unfortunately, this is goodbye to...Meg."

Meg shrugged. "Oh, well, you can't win them all."

Tiana spoke up. "I'm afraid I'm out too. It still hurts badly to walk, I need rest."

"Well...if you say so." The ducklings responded.

"In that case, why don't you see the movie with me?" Mulan suggested.

"Aw, thank you. That's sweet."

"By the way, where did Pete go?"

Dewey chuckled. "Another dimension. Don't worry, he'll be back...in a few months."

* * *

Pete woke up feeling dizzy. It looked like he hit his head on a tree.

"Oh...those rotten ducks!"

He turned to the side and noticed a redhead girl. She ran inside the nearby house screaming, "Mom! Mom! Phineas and Ferb just brought some stranger from another dimension!"

"What are you talking about Candace? We're upstairs." After Phineas responded, he turned to Ferb. "Weren't we going to do something like that tomorrow?"

Ferb nodded.

"Well, now we can put that on the shelf for now."

Ferb put the blueprints in storage and they both continued brainstorming.

**A/N: Yeah, it's short. Sorry about that. But the semifinals are up next! Yay! Also real competitions sometimes have injuries, so I felt I this story needed one. Oh, and the black one was the answer because it did was not a light color at all. coughthreemorechapterscough**


	20. Dance of Romance

"Hello folks! This is the day you have been waiting for! That's right; today we do the semifinals and the finals! You people in the audience will be the judges of who gets to advance by voting. Oh, you know what the semifinals are? Each remaining girl will dance with their partner in 'Dance of Romance.' You excited? I sure am! Now let it begin!"

"Well said, Mic!" Dewey picked up cue cards. "Okay, the first couple is…Rapunzel and Flynn Rider!"

"Hey…it's Eugene now. Thank you."

After Eugene's remark, the lights dimmed until there were soft colors lighting the stage in a disco ball style. An instrumental version of I See the Light began and the young lovers began to glide in a slow version of the dance they attempted at the kingdom dance but did not get to experience. They sidestepped in a circular motion while Rapunzel twirled holding Eugene's hand occasionally. It ended with Rapunzel facing the audience while her arms were crossed, held in Eugene's arms.

After the applause died down, Huey spoke up. "Next up is…Mulan and Shang!"

As an instrumental Honor to Us All started, Mulan walked out with a fan in each hand while Shang carried a long strip of red silk. Throughout their routine, Mulan moved the fans in a mime manner while occasionally covering her face and folding that fan to reveal different expressions. Shang's red silk was wrapped around her waist and whenever the music changed he would gently tug to gracefully guide her to another spot on the stage. At the end of the song, Mulan got on one knee with her fans raised high above her head and Shang placed his hands around hers.

Louie's turn came. "Now, who do we have next? None other than…Jasmine and Aladdin!"

A long carpet unrolled itself onto the stage and Jasmine walked out like a belly dancer. Aladdin came behind while playing a flute that a snake charmer uses. Aladdin went into different moods and swings of musical notes as Jasmine matched her movements to the changes. The music changed abruptly to an instrumental Friend Like Me, Aladdin tossed the flute aside and both engaged in freestyle hip hop that ended with them on their knees while confetti showered them from above.

Dewey moved on with, "Next up, we're bringing you…Belle and the Beast!"

A pop instrumental of their song started before Belle and the Beast walked through the curtain. They slow-danced in circles while sometimes letting go of one hand and stretching to the side. Beast picked Belle up by her waist and twirled her in the air. The dance ended with Beast dipping Belle romantically.

Huey introduced the final dance pair. "And now, last but not least…Esmeralda and Phoebus!"

The music for Topsy Turvy began as Phoebus walked from one side of the stage to another carrying a long piece of red fabric. Esmeralda twirled and cartwheeled across like a tightrope walker. As she neared the edge, she leaped into Phoebus' arms as the dropped his end of the fabric. He spun her before setting her feet on the ground. Esmeralda a smaller piece of fabric out of her sleeve and wrapped it around Phoebus' waist. Then she raised it up to his neck before he grabbed one end of it and they began dancing only touching each other with that cloth. They ended their round by throwing it out to the audience.

"Right! Now use your gadgets to start voting."

The audience followed Mic's instructions all the while, the five remaining girls waited in anticipation for the results.

**A/N: I hate writer's block! Anyway, I don't know much about dancing, so I don't think this is my best chapter. Luckily, there are only two more chapters left. BTW House of Mouse often switched different forms of the characters so that explains Flynn being called Eugene while Beast is still a beast. Also, I replaced the last chapter with an extra scene in case you want to read that. Okay, thanks for reading!**


	21. Perfect Personality

After the voting was calculated, Mic came to announce the end results. "Well folks, it's amazing that we are drawing to a close! All of these girls have been wonderful to have…but there can only be three for the finals. The ones that made it are… Belle, Jasmine and Rapunzel!"

Esmeralda and Mulan walked offstage waving goodbye to the audience.

"Guess what? The last round will be…Perfect Personality! We will ask the finalists questions and then after they answer, we will make our final decision!"

Three chairs came onstage, and Belle, Jasmine and Rapunzel took their seats.

"Okay, ladies. Here's how it works. I'll ask a question and from stage-left to stage-right you'll each give an answer. Rinse and repeat until the end. Are you ready?"

They all nodded.

"Then let's get started! Question One: What type of charity would you like to support the most?"

Belle gave her answer first. "There really is no wrong choice, but I think the one I would choose is to raise money for education purposes. If that was helped, I'm sure it would give people more chances to live a full life."

Jasmine thought for a few moments. "Since I've interacted with them quite a bit, I would find a way to feed the hungry. Not every poor person out there is as lucky as my Aladdin was. But I'm aiming to fix the problem as much as possible."

Rapunzel smiled. "They both picked wonderful choices. However, I would be more of a participant in organizations that help people with sicknesses or health problems. My hair doesn't work magic like in my film, but I'll help in any way I can."

"Question Two: What has your experience of your movie been like?"

"Well, even before those events, I was always having my nose in a book for as long as I can remember. It really did feel like an adventure. I also enjoyed meeting everyone on set and of course I'm still close to them. And another thing I appreciated was that they allowed me to bring my books with me and some of my books were read in the actual film. That helped me become more immersed in the whole process."

"The way my experience was like my life beforehand, is that I was very bored and was longing for excitement. Now that I have met Aladdin and Genie and the rest of them, I have not had a dull or uninteresting day since. It was so much fun and would love to do it over again."

"I really enjoyed the scenery of all the places we filmed at. I actually got carried away having fun and enjoying the moment that several scenes had to be cut so that the film would get to the lantern festival faster. Oh, and the lantern scene was more amazing in person than the screen shows. It was the most magical experience ever. Plus, I enjoyed creating new paintings for the set."

"Third and final question: Do you have anything to say to your fans?"

"Even after becoming invested in the story and considering it to be amazing, I had no idea that people would love it as much as they did and certainly did not expect the critical acclaim. I am usually given as an example of a positive role model for girls, and I'm very flattered and want to thank those people for their compliments."

"As I explained before, being part of my movie was just so much fun. I was very disappointed it was over. Lots of people enjoyed watching my friends and me, and as a result, we kept being called back to make more stories. I am just grateful to them for showing me that the fun never really ended."

"I may be more recent than Belle and Jasmine, but I can relate to the positive reception. Finishing my film took a long time, but after seeing it become well-loved, it was worth the effort. Seeing everyone happy after watching is the best experience ever."

After a few minutes of silence to allow the judges to make a decision, Mic spoke again. "Thank you, girls. Now for the judges' decision! Here they are!"

Huey, Dewey and Louie walked out from behind the curtain, each carrying a different trophy in their hands. Louie carried a bronze one that was adorned with rubies. Huey had a bigger silver one decorated with sapphires. Dewey had the honor of holding the huge gold one embedded with so many diamonds it was almost blinding to look at.

Louie made it center stage to present third place. "All of you gave very good answers to the questions. We almost feel bad about your different placements. Moving on, our decisions begin with this. Third place is…Jasmine!"

Jasmine smiled and accepted the trophy in her arms. As the applause died down, Huey came forward. "Now to award second place. Second goes to…Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel had a wide grin and gave Huey a small hug before taking her trophy. Dewey took his place to announce the inevitable. "And that means the winner of this competition is…Belle!"

Belle beamed with joy that rivaled her trophy's brightness. Mic came down. "So, Belle, anything you want to say?"

"Well, I'm at a loss for words actually. This just feels wonderful. And I greatly appreciate the fact I was called for this. It was so much fun to spend time with everyone."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Mic announced, "Since it appears that everyone here had fun, the judges decided to bring back all the eliminated contestants to sing one final time with the winners!"

Jasmine, Rapunzel and Belle had a look of pleasant surprise on their faces. Mic continued, "That's right! And afterward, you can all go backstage for the fun party to celebrate! But enough of that. Ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome back everyone for the finale!"

The audience rose for a standing ovation as all the girls came onstage to join the three winners. Background music played for them to sing with.

_If you can dream_

_The wish we're making on a star is coming true_

_The colors of the wind will lead my heart right back to you_

_If you can dream_

_Reflections in a diamond sky come shining on through_

_Romance will always be so new and love will save the day_

_Oh, love will save the day if you can dream…_

The applause was deafening as all of the ladies bowed and proceeded to walk offstage.

**A/N Whew! I apologize for taking so long with this. I had to decide what direction to take and it was difficult for me to come up with the answers and conclusion. Oh, another thing. For the last round, I didn't mean for Esmeralda's dance to come of as suggestive. I meant to give a _Prince of Egypt_ like feel, but I guess I'm not good at describing dances. Anyway, this was oh so satisfying to complete. There will be an epilogue coming, but after that the story will be complete. I have it planned so it won't take as long to finish writing. Thanks to all of you who stuck with me thus far, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	22. Epilogue

The party was enjoyed by everyone. All of the girls who participated were so glad to talk with each other and the food was so diverse and delicious. Songs from all of their movies were combined into a playlist for the background music. All of the fun halted when the door abruptly opened Everyone turned in that direction. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Scrooge had returned from their expensive and long vacation.

Donald's jaw dropped before reacting in anger. "What's the big idea?! What are you boys up to?!"

"Um, er…we held a competition for who the best Disney princess is and we just finished?" Dewey responded nervously.

"I don't believe it," Daisy muttered.

"Neither do I," Donald agreed.

"Now I can get all of their autographs!" Daisy took out her autograph book excitedly.

"Wait! WHAT?!"

"Now, laddies, that is such a nice idea. I would love to pay the expenses." Scrooge encouraged.

"I wish I could have helped with the arrangements," Minnie commented.

"You said it, Minnie!" Mickey happily stated.

"Well, we did film every round…" Dewey pointed out.

"Oh, boy! Let's watch it!" Goofy cheered.

As everyone gathered around a TV, Donald threw one of his famous tantrums. He couldn't believe his nephews got away with something like this.

"Donald, don't be such a spoilsport!" Daisy dragged him over to the rest of the group as the recorded competition started playing.

**A/N: And now this story comes to an end. I want to thank everyone who supported this story and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
